Le jeu du Roi
by Spider-Nox
Summary: Quatre classes : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard. 28 Elèves. 24 heures pour obéir. Une sanction : La mort.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling, cette auteur qui doit son succès à une boite à chaussure q.q . Et le jeu du Roi va au King's Game. ( Osâma Game. ). Je ne fais qu'inventer le scénario et les ordres et rédiger ( évidemment xD ! )_

**Auteur :** Moi .-. .

**Note :** J'ai lu le roman King's Game, et, durant tout le long, j'ai juste pensé fort fort à l'univers Harry Potter entraîné dans ce jeu. Je me suis alors dit "Ouais ! Fanfiction !" , puis "Publions-là" Ouais, soyons fous '^' . Et puis, comme il y a pas de portable et SMS chez les sorciers, j'ai choisi de le remplacer par un parchemin de boss, oh yeah.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le jeu du Roi.<span>**

_« 4 Classes. 28 Élèves. 24 heures pour obéir. Une sanction : La mort. »_

**_Prologue :_**

Harry Potter contemplait l'étrange massive qu'Hedwige venait de lui apporter. Assis dans la Grande Salle, il redressa la tête pour observer ses camarades de classes qui avaient reçu le même colis. Un bout de parchemin vierge, usé, et jauni par le temps. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus.

Un léger froncement de sourcil indiquait la confusion d'Hermione. Ron se contenta d'hausser les épaules en retournant à son petit-déjeuner.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir reçu ce parchemin dénué d'intérêt. Des hiboux s'engouffrèrent un par un pour venir déposer leur fardeaux devant leur propriétaire, aux quatre tables.

Tout les élèves de la sixième année.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? », s'exclama Pansy, le regard rivé vers le bout du feuillet qu'elle observait avec dédain.

Blaise haussa les épaules, délaissant le papier vide de sens pour son bol de céréale.

De son côté, Draco haussa un sourcil de stupéfaction. Ce plaisantin qui avait pris le temps de leur envoyer ce chiffon n'avait absolument aucune vie. Peeve, sans doute.

Luna observait silencieusement son parchemin, un sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres. Tandis qu'elle entendait d'une oreille distraite Padma, Sue et Lisa minauder sur les beaux jeunes hommes de la maison des blaireaux, ayant probablement déjà oublier l'existence de leur colis. Cho jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers leur table.

Diggory observait le parchemin reçu en discutant avec Hannah.

« Il pourrait être ensorcelé. », suggéra Hermione en se tournant vers ses deux meilleurs amis. « Il ne peut pas y avoir d'autres raisons. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Laisse tomber, 'Mione. C'est probablement Peeve qui fait une de ses blagues que lui seul trouve marrant. »

Le jeune fille éventa le col de son chemisier de la main, le regard braqué vers le papier qu'elle tenait en main et qui lui réchauffait agréablement les paumes.

Un doute persistait.

Ce jour-là, le ciel de la Grande Salle était nuageux.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Règle du Jeu du Roi :<strong>_

1. Tout les détenteurs du Regno doivent participer.

2. Tout les ordres du Roi doivent être exécutés sous 24 heures.

3. Ceux qui n'obéiront pas aux consignes auront un gage.

4. Il est absolument interdit de quitter le jeu en pleine partie.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Liste des sorciers de sixième année du collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard.<em>**

_Gryffondor :_ Finnigan Seamus. Granger Hermione. Londubat Neville. Potter Harry. Patil Parvati. Dean Thomas. Weasley Ron.

_Serpentard :_ Bulstrode Millicent. Crabbe Vincent. Gregory Goyle. Malefoy Draco. Nott Théodore. Parkinson Pansy. Zabini Blaise.

_Poufsouffle : _Abott Hannah. Bones Susan. Diggory Cedric. Marcmillan Ernie. Smith Zacharia. Stebbin. Zeller Rose.

_Serdaigle :_ Belby Marcus. Boot Terry. Chang Cho. Lovegood Luna. Padma Patil. Stewart Amberley. Turpin Lisa.


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Je ne fais qu'adapter ce fabuleux univers avec un autre - King's Game, pour ceux à qui ce n'était pas évident. Le Jeu du Roi est donc tiré de l'oeuvre de Nobuaki Kanazawa - ce maître du thriller ! Le roman, évidemment, hein. 

**Note : **Après avoir longtemps tergiversé pendant une période de travail acharné, j'ai décidé de me détendre en reprenant en main cette fic. Peut-être j'en ferais quelque chose de potable, finalement. J'ai reécris certains passages, dans les deux prochains chapitres. Notamment ceux de Malefoy pour une raison très simple. En ce qui concerne son caractère, j'ai choisi de laisser de côté tous les fantasmes de fan-girls et d'exploiter son vrai lui - en accentuant son côté drama-queen, parce que sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle. A vrai dire, je n'arrive pas vraiment à le cerner. Dans certaines fictions, il aime dominer, est plutôt froid - que dis-je, glacial !- , du genre beau ténébreux mystérieux dont tout le monde a peur. Et dans d'autres, ben, il est plutôt.. sociopathe de bas niveau ? Ce qui est peut-être vrai dans l'oeuvre originale. Je sais pas. Dans le canon, je trouve qu'il est normal - à part peut-être un certain mépris dû à un complexe de supériorité (la valeur du sang, j'entends). Sans oublier son fabuleux, son merveilleux, son charmant côté drama-queen. Il est plutôt puéril, je trouve. "Tu m'obéis sinon je fais des bêtises." C'est ce que j'apprécie le plus chez lui, il me fait rire. Bon, j'arrête là ce profil psychologique déplacé. Sinon, cette note risquerait d'être plus longue que le chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre I :**

_Le jeu, c'est ce que l'on fait sans y être obligé._

* * *

><p>Épuisé par une après-midi entière de Quidditch et le rangement de terrain, Harry s'était couché plus tôt que d'habitude. Il se souvenait d'avoir laisser ses amis à la salle commune. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, les ronflements bruyants à côté de lui lui indiquèrent qu'ils étaient montés, eux aussi.<p>

Il faisait nuit. Harry tâta la table de nuit jusqu'à trouver ses lunettes qu'il remis sur son nez. Seuls les bruits répétitifs des respirations régulières se différenciaient du silence léthargique qui avait envahi le dortoir.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le Survivant tressaillit au contact de ses pieds nus contre l'escalier en marbre qui descendait vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Un coup d'oeil vers la pendule suspendue au-dessus du cheminée lui apprit qu'il était 23h55.

Harry, se frottant les yeux, s'approcha des tables aménagées au coin de la salle, sur lesquelles trônait des livres d'une épaisseur à donner la nausée aux jumeaux Weasley. Le jeune homme laissa son regard traîner sur ceux-ci, feuilletant quelques pages au passage, époussetant certains coins du meuble en bois, arrangeant des toiles légèrement penchées sur le côté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il s'ennuyait, les bras de Moorphée ne voulait pas du Survivant. Il était presque minuit, et son état de fatigue continuel, combiné au manque de sommeil par le surmenage de travaux, faisaient en sorte qu'il esquisse des gestes dont il n'était pas conscient. Il souffrait même de trouble de mémoire.

Ce matin, par exemple, il avait suivi une ombre, dans une salle de classe pourtant déserte, qui l'avait mené au couloir du septième étage de l'aile droite.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu une ombre. Et encore moins suivie. Il ne se souvenait que de sa soudaine présence dans ce couloir, alors qu'il était censé se trouver dans l'autre côté du château, au cachot, dans le cours du Professeur Rogue.

Harry grinça des dents au souvenir de ce moment déplaisant. Malgré qu'il était arrivé essoufflé à la dernière seconde, -ce qui était un talent rare accordé qu'à certains gens-, il avait été gratifié d'une retenue.

23h58.

Le tic tac répétitif de l'horloge paraissait apaisant. Harry ferma les yeux, toujours debout, se laissant bercer par cette douce mélodie qui résonnait en écho dans sa tête. Une petite courbe à peine perceptible étira le coin de ses lèvres. Cette instant de paix était tellement rare qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'elles se multiplient. Sauf son Éclair de Feu, évidemment.

Petit à petit, son esprit se vida. Il ne pensait plus à rien, concentré sur son système respiratoire. Pratiquer l'Occlumencie était devenu aussi naturel que respirer. C'était un instinct automatique, une sorte de réflexe, d'un mécanisme défensif. Ne jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions en présence d'une tierce personne. Cacher ses faiblesses sous un masque permanent. Devenir le masque.

00h.

Ses cils frémissaient. L'obscurité apaisante que lui avait procurée ses paupières fermées se retrouva soudain inonder dans un bain de lumière orangeâtre.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, perplexe. Sa frustration d'avoir été interrompu dans son moment de méditation s'envola aussitôt qu'il ressentit une légère brise fraîche caresser ses joues. Il ne se laissa pas porter par l'agréable sensation, sa curiosité réputée prit le dessus. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Sur la table qui s'étendait devant lui, le parchemin qu'il avait reçu ce matin se détachait de l'obscurité, par sa luminosité qui augmentait. Petit à petit, une fine écriture, penchée en police italique, apparaissait sur la surface vierge du papier.

Comme avec le Journal de Jedusor, en deuxième année.

C'était étonnant qu'il se rappelait de ce souvenir lointain alors qu'il pouvait même pas dire ce qu'il avait mangé, ce midi. Ah, décidément, sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. Qu'est ce que c'était déjà ? .. Un ragoût de boeuf, probablement.. Ou un gratin dauphinois ? Oui, c'était des spaghettis bolognaises.. Voilà, il avait mangé du steak à la sauce brune.

Il se souvenait du jus du citrouille, au moins.

Son intérêt piqué au vif, Harry fit un pas en avant, de sorte qu'il puisse lire sans toucher le parchemin. Les mots d'Hermione lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_Il pourrait être ensorcelé._

Un picotement vint redresser les poils de sa nuque.

**" Votre classe participe au jeu du Roi. Aucun abandon ne sera toléré au risque d'un gage. Les ordres du Roi sont absolus et doivent être exécuté sous 24 heures. Les consignes apparaissent à minuit sur le Regno. Le secret doit être gardé. Quiconque avertira un adulte recevra un gage.**

**Ordre n°1 : Seamus Finnigan de Gryffondor et Abott Hannah de Poufsouffle doivent s'embrasser.**

**Le Roi. "**

Harry papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux. Toute prudence envolée, il prit le papier entre ses doigts et le relit. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que son esprit embrumé en comprenne le sens.

Il était question d'un roi, et d'un baiser entre Seamus et Hannah.

Le jeune homme reposa doucement le parchemin sur la table, secouant la tête de compassion.

Les jeux du roi étaient une pratique fréquente dans les soirées entre amis. L'un des participants, élu "Roi" , attribuait des missions souvent embarrassantes à des camarades choisis au hasard.

Seamus et Hannah.

Harry tourna les talons vers le gros fauteuil moelleux qui l'accueillait les accoudoirs grands ouverts, au pied de la cheminée qui continuait à crépiter joyeusement.

Avec un profond soupir d'aise, le jeune homme s'y installa.

Ah, il se souvenait, à présent.

Ce midi, il était directement allé au terrain de Quidditch. Il n'avait rien mangé.

* * *

><p>Zen. Expiration. Inspiration. Fermer les yeux, voilà, comme ça. Calme. Ça ne faisait après tout que quinze fois qu'il recommençait le même devoir. Quinze petites fois de rien du tout.. Et il suffisait d'une tierce de seconde d'inattention, d'un dos tourné pour prendre un livre de son sac, et tout ce qu'il avait écrit jusque-là disparaissait, comme absorbé par cet épais papier jauni.<p>

Un rouleau de parchemin ! Il avait réussi à remplir tout un parchemin pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Mais non, le maudit papier en avait décidé autrement. Pas de devoir, un Binns mécontent, une perte de point. Et Serpentard ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre de point chez un cours aussi ennuyant que ceux de ce vieillard.

Zen, lui répétait cette partie de sa conscience qu'il avait envie de réduire en un amas de cendre piétiné par les Centaures. Zen, c'était un crétin, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

En plus, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il se procure un autre parchemin, hormis ce bout de torchon qu'il avait reçu ce matin par Hibou Express, et qui avalait son écriture comme les Veracrasses s'avalaient entre eux.

Il aurait fallu en demander à Blaise, mais il était indisponible, pour le moment. Une histoire de passage secret menant à la cave d'Honeyduke. Franchement, comme si ça pouvait exister.

Seul dans sa chambre de préfet, Draco Malefoy claqua sa langue, son index et majeur tapaient frénétiquement le bureau où il s'était installé. L'impatience et la colère se lisaient clairement au fond de ses rétines. Aussi les quelques élèves dans la pièce s'abstenaient de commentaire quand le blond grognait furieusement, ou renversait sa chaise, ou balançait ses livres, ou tapait du pied.

Dans un énième cri de rage, il bondit de son siège et défroissa sa chemise même si le besoin n'en faisait pas ressentir.

« Mon absence t'es si insupportable que ça ? », susurra une voix à son oreille.

Sursautant, le blond se retourna pour faire face à Blaise. Le métis, suçotant une Dragée Surprise, le fixait d'un oeil amusé.

« Refais ça et je te fous mon poing dans la tronche. », soupira Draco, ses épaules s'affaissant.

« Comme si tu pouvais te passer de moi. Je plaisantais, Drake. », ajouta t-il précipitamment devant le regard noir de son ami.

« Passe-moi un parchemin et tais-toi. »

Tout lui paraissait si simple, à Draco, maintenant qu'il avait cette feuille sous la main. À force de le réécrire, il avait fini par connaître par cœur son texte. Il ne fallait plus que copier. Si simple. Il n'en revenait pas.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » annonça Blaise en entrant dans la salle de bain.

« C'est ma salle de bain privée. »

« Je n'entends rien, le jet d'eau est si bruyant ! », cria le métis alors qu'il n'avait pas encore actionné quoi que ce soit.

Draco, secouant la tête, fit glisser sa plume contre la surface lisse de la feuille blanche qui paraissait neuve à côté de son parchemin tout jauni, grainé, vieux.

Il était presque minuit.

Les douze coups de l'horloge résonnèrent, enveloppant le bruit lointain de la douche. Aussitôt, le parchemin que Draco avait mis de côté dans la promesse de le jeter plus tard, se mit à étinceler.

Il sentit un léger picotement sur sa nuque.

Le blond tourna la tête vers la source de sa frustration du soir, un sourcil haussé. L'éclat lumineux se dissipa au bout d'une tierce de seconde, laissant une écriture tracée à l'encre noir sur le papier russe.

**" Votre classe participe au jeu du Roi. Aucun abandon ne sera toléré au risque d'un gage. Les ordres du Roi sont absolus et doivent être exécuté sous 24 heures. Les consignes apparaissent à minuit sur le Regno. Le secret doit être gardé. Quiconque avertira un adulte recevra un gage.**

**Ordre n°1 : Seamus Finnigan de Gryffondor et Abott Hannah de Poufsouffle doivent s'embrasser.**

**Le Roi. "**

Draco Malefoy n'en revenait pas.

Il avait dû recommencer son devoir quinze fois sur un bout de chiffon ensorcelé qui lui dira par la suite qu'il participait à un jeu stupide pourvu de futilités.

Le blond grogna en ramassant ses affaires éparpillés autour de lui. Il étouffa un bâillement.

_Ces membres de l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé vont décidément empoisonner ma vie éternellement._

* * *

><p>« Allez ! Faîtes-le, bande de lâches ! »<p>

Le lendemain matin, sitôt la porte de la salle de classe franchie, Harry remarqua que ses camarades, plus bruyants qu'à l'accoutumée, semblaient curieusement agités.

Une vingtaine d'entre eux étaient réunis au fond de la pièce, en cercle. Intrigué, le jeune homme se dressa sur la pointe des pieds afin de jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de Ron.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-T'a pas reçu le message sur le parchemin ? » , lui répondit Dean.

« Si, une histoire de Roi. »

Il posa sur la table le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière.

« Et bien, figure-toi que tout le monde a lu ça ! Et comme on trouve ça marrant, on est entrain d'exécuter la mission ! »

C'était le cours que Gryffondor avait en commun avec Poufsouffle, Histoire de la Magie.

Cedric, assis sur son pupitre, les jambes ballantes, s'écria :

« Allez ! Seamus, Hannah, ne faîtes pas vos saintes-nitouches. C'est juste un smack ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez jamais embrassé personne, quand même ? »

Le visage de Hannah vira au cramoisi, tandis qu'elle rentrait sa tête dans ses épaules.

« Le bisou ! Le bisou ! », renchérirent les élèves à l'unisson.

« Est ce qu'on a le droit de désobéir aux ordres du roi ? », beugla Ron, ses mains en porte-voix devant sa bouche.

« Non ! », s'exclamèrent plus de la moitié des élèves.

Seamus, au milieu des railleries, leva les yeux au ciel, les pommettes légèrement rouges. Il s'approcha de Hannah, se pencha vers elle puis, les yeux fermés, colla une bouche tremblante sur ses lèvres, devant tout leurs camarades rassemblés.

Au beau milieu de la clameur général, Hannah lança un regard furieux au jeune homme, leva la main et lui asséna une bonne claque.

« Tu t'y ai pris comme un poisson ! C'était carrément dégueu ! », fit-elle avant de quitter la classe.

Une tempête de rire s'éleva alors.

« Dément ! », s'écria Ron. « Trop fort, ce jeu du Roi ! Le truc parfait pour pimenter l'ambiance ! »

Harry observa d'un œil amusé l'agitateur de service, dont l'excitation ne faiblissait pas, puis dirigea son regard vers une Hermione indifférente, qui se contenta de rouler des yeux devant les caractères enfantins des adolescents.

Il sentit un picotement sur son cou.

La totalité des élèves présents portèrent leurs mains à leurs nuques, grimaçant légèrement.

Mais un faisceau lumineux qui parvenait de son sac retint son attention, Harry haussa un sourcil en vidant l'intégralité du contenu sur la table.

Le Regno glissa jusqu'à retomber sur son exemplaire de Milles herbes et champignons magiques.

**"L'ordre a bien été exécuté."**

* * *

><p>« Alors, Finnigan, le bout de chiffon dit que t'a embrassé Abott, finalement ? », aboya Millicent, un rictus moqueur déformant ses traits androgynes.<p>

Seamus s'enfonça dans son siège, les bras croisés.

« À ta place, je n'aurai même pas pu daigner frôler la bouche de ce thon. », renchérit Pansy, les yeux rivés vers les ongles qu'elle limait, ses longues jambes posées sur son bureau. Son masque impassible, et sa posture nonchalante, trahissaient l'indifférence qu'elle portait à la situation.

« Vous aussi, vous l'avez reçu, ce Regno ? », cracha presque Dean, assis à côté.

« Tout les sixièmes l'ont. », répondit t-elle, ne levant pas son regard de sa main.

Harry, assis derrière eux, haussa un sourcil. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais l'entrée de Slughorn, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dans la salle interrompit la question qui brûlait ses lèvres.

« Ouvrez vos livres page 65 , s'il vous plait. Et miss Parkinson, installez-vous donc correctement, vous n'êtes pas dans votre salle commune ! »

* * *

><p>Les dîners à la Grande Salle étaient habituellement un moment de joie, où élèves, comme professeur, pouvaient savourer comme il se devait la récompense à leur journée difficile. C'était un instant où les fainéants se plaignaient, les gourmands mangeaient, les bavards comméraient et les rumeurs circulaient.<p>

Ce jour-là ne fut donc pas une exception.

Sauf que Luna Lovegood n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle n'y accordait jamais d'attention. Mais ce jour-là précisément, Lisa, sa meilleure amie de Serdaigle, remarqua que la blonde était vraiment distraite.

Plus rêveuse que d'habitude, en tout cas.

« Luna ? »

L'interpellée ne réagit pas. Il fallut secouer sa main devant ses yeux pour qu'elle daigne enfin accorder un regard lointain à son amie.

« Oui ? », fit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Lisa secoua la tête. « Rien. » Un haussement d'épaules de la part de la blonde acceuillit sa réponse. Elle retourna aussitôt dans ses pensées.

Qui gravitaient principalement autour du Jeu du Roi.

Luna frissonnait d'excitation rien qu'en imaginant ce qui allait arriver dans un futur proche. Très proche. Très peu de choses l'amusaient vraiment, mais être en connaissance de cause des événements futurs, qui allaient s'avérer bientôt très divertissant, rentrait dans la catégorie "Amusement".

Pas qu'elle provenait d'un voyage temporel ou quoi que ce soit. Il y avait simplement.. De la connaissance typiquement Serdaigle, là-dedans.

Luna balaya ses camarades du regard. Dire que ces bavardages joyeux allaient bientôt se transformer en.. _ce_ climat qu'elle aimait tant, la faisait frémir.

En tout cas, la Gazette du Sorcier pouvait être sûre que le Chicaneur aurait le scoop avant tout le monde.


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer : **Comme mentionné précédemment, l'univers et les personnages reviennent à J.K Rowling ; le Jeu du Roi à Kanazawa. 

**Note : **Un grand merci à Pandada273, Eleonora Distress, Eiky ( Le quiproquo Patil - Abott rectifié à la ré-écriture, merci beaucoup de me l'avoir signaler. ) Tooran et Soph28 pour leur review. Ainsi qu'à tous les reviews qui sont venus après la publication de ce chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'absence de réponse. Je trouve que c'est injuste - quand on prends du temps pour commenter, le moins qu'je puisse faire, c'est de prendre du temps à répondre. Mais j'ai été absente du site. Je me rattraperai, promis. C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir des retours. Passons du coq à l'âne. Après avoir relu ce chapitre, j'ai fait la même chose qu'au précédent - réecrire les passages de Draco Malefoy pour l'adapter à son caractère du canon. Et maintenant que j'y penses, je n'ai pas touché au prologue ; j'estime qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être changé. Bref. Bonne lecture !

**Idaline : **Merci ! Comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas abandonné, j'ai juste été empêchée. J'ai réecris ces deux chapitres parce que je suis perfectionniste et jamais satisfaite. Mais le troisième est déjà entamé et presque fini.

**Tooran : **J'espère que tu aimerais la suite tout autant x3.

**Soph28 : **Merci des compliments ! Et je suis désolée pour cet immense retard. Je ne tarderai pas à poster la suite.

**Pandada273 : **Merci ! Ta review me fait très plaisir et m'encourage vraiment.

**Folite is ma 'tite cle :** Oui, je sais, et tu as parfaitement raison. Mais j'aime vivre dangereusement ! Si j'ai commencé ce mélange JKR et Kanazawa, c'était avant tout par défi. Seul mon optimisme me permettra d'aller jusqu'au bout si je m'en sors. Pour tes conseils, un grand merci ! Tu avais raison pour l'intrigue du roman - je ne devrais plus la suivre. Mais j'ai commencé cette fiction avec un but précis et un fil conducteur. Et je m'éclate comme une folle avec quelque chose qui se rapproche assez du dénouement de King's Game. Soit. Je tâcherai de faire attention aux descriptions des personnages ; c'est vrai que je comprends ce que tu dîs quand tu parles de s'attacher. Je ressens la même chose. Merci pour avoir pris le temps d'écrire cette review !

**The McKinnon Girl : **Ton enthousiasme me fait plaisir ! Merci pour ton encouragement. La suite ne tardera pas !

**Chapitre II :**

_ Quand tu vas voir du Jeu et qu'il y a de l'horreur, c'est de l'horreur. Quand tu vas voir de l'horreur et qu'il y a de l'horreur, c'est du Jeu._

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'à huit heures pile, Harry et Ron pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe de Potions, ils trouvèrent Goyle assis sur le bureau professoral, scrutant la porte avec un regard malicieux.<p>

« Patil ?», demanda t-il. « Ah, c'est que vous. », lança t-il, visiblement déçu, lorsqu'il les aperçut.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Ravi de te voir moi aussi. T'es tôt, ce matin. D'habitude, tu n'arrives qu'à la dernière minute. »

Goyle eut un ricanement sinistre. « Évidemment ! Je suis en pleine forme, aujourd'hui ! Peloter une bombe comme Patil ? C'est vraiment du bol que les ordres du Roi soit absolus ! »

A côté de lui, Crabbe paraissaient à la fois amusé et renfrogné.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je parie que t'en a jamais touché, en fait. »

Hier, à minuit, le Regno s'était montré clair. **« Ordre n°2 : Gregory Goyle de Serpentard doit toucher les seins de Parvati Patil de Gryffondor. »**

« A ta place, je ne ferais pas le malin.», répondit acerbement Hermione. « Parvati ne se sent pas bien, elle est restée au dortoir, malade. »

Goyle se leva brutalement qu'il renversa presque le chaudron à côté de lui. « C'est n'importe quoi ! Juste aujourd'hui, comme par hasard ! Malade ? Mon oeil ! », s'exclama t-il, avant de s'affaler sur son siège, l'air très contrarié.

« Patil a raison. A sa place, je ferais pareille. », renchérit moqueusement Pansy, derrière lui, qui reçut un grognement en guise de réponse.

L'entrée habituelle du professeur Rogue interrompit les bavardages. Dans un mouvement de robe, l'homme aux cheveux graisseux se tourna vers ses élèves. « Bien. Sortez vos devoirs. »

Et Harry cligna bêtement des yeux.

* * *

><p>Parvati se réveilla en sursaut. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? La pendule murale indiquait 23h50. Elle cligna des yeux. Elle s'était assoupie pendant une journée entière !<p>

La jeune fille secoua énergiquement la tête pour remettre en place ses cheveux ébouriffés. Son regard s'attarda un moment sur le Regno, abandonné par terre, près de son lit à baldaquin. Dans dix minutes, il sera minuit. Est ce qu'un autre ordre va être annoncé ?

Parvati ramassa sa brosse à cheveux qui gisait juste à côté, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller les autres filles. Seul le tic tac de l'horloge se différenciait du silence étouffant de la chambre. Mais quand elle se pencha pour la prendre, l'écriture sur le parchemin lui apparut soudainement. Je croyais qu'il n'arrivait qu'à minuit ?

**« Plus que 5 minutes. »**

Parvati cligna bêtement des yeux. Un compte à rebours ? Pour que cet animal lui touche la poitrine ? La jeune fille resta un instant interdite. Qu'est ce qu'il arrivera s'ils n'obéissaient pas ? Au pire, on la prendrait pour une lâche. Toujours mieux qu'être tripotée par.. cette chose.

L'écriture disparut encore une fois avant d'être immédiatement remplacé.

**« Plus que 60 secondes. »**

Des sueurs froides coulaient sur ses tempes alors qu'elle déglutit. Tout ça était ridicule ! Il ne pouvait rien arriver. Absolument rien.. Pourquoi elle tremblait, d'ailleurs ? Elle était à Poudlard ! Rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

**« Gregory Goyle de Serpentard et Parvati Patil de Gryffondor sont condamnés à mort par pendaison pour avoir failli à exécuter les ordres du Roi. »**

Une main froide se referma sur sa gorge.

* * *

><p><strong>« Ordre n°3 : Zacharia Smith de Poufsouffle et Draco Malefoy de Serpentard doivent s'affronter en duel. Le perdant mourrera par arrêt cardiaque. Si le combat n'a pas lieu, les deux fourreront par arrêt cardiaque. »<strong>

Neville se faufila sous les draps d'Harry, qui dormait à poings fermés. Il bondit sur le plus petit et le secoua brutalement. « Merlin Harry regarde-moi ça ! » Le brun se réveilla en sursaut, essaya de rassembler ses esprits et lança un regard noir à son ami.

« Quoi ? »

Il lui montra l'arrêt de mort de Parvati et Goyle, puis le nouvel ordre qui était arrivé juste après. « Regarde ! Parvati et Goyle, pendus ? Quelle mauvaise blague, c'est même plus drôle ! Et Malefoy qui aura un arrêt cardiaque s'il perd le duel avec ce Zacharia ! C'est complètement absurde ! C'est ignoble de promettre ça ! »

Harry lui fit signe de respirer.

« Doucement, calme-toi. T'en fais pas, d'accord ? Parvati dort juste à côté, au dortoir des filles. Pourquoi se pendrait-elle, de toute façon ? »

Neville ne semblait pas encore tout à fait rassuré. Harry soupira, avant de se lever, réprimant un frisson au contact de l'air frais sur ses pieds. « Viens. Tu veux aller vérifier si elle va bien ? » Un hochement de tête incertain accueillit cette proposition.

Ils descendirent vers la salle commune, Harry le premier, pour toquer à la porte du dortoir des filles. Pas de réponses. Neville remarqua Harry soupirer discrètement, hausser les épaules puis tourner la poignée de la porte, qui pivota.

La chambre était plus chaude, plus sombre aussi. Les respirations des filles se faisaient entendre. Harry avança d'un pas, tourna sa tête vers le lit qu'il savait être celui de Parvati. « Tu vois bien qu'elle.. » Il se figea d'horreur. Neville poussa une exclamation bruyante et terrifiée qui réveilla en sursaut les filles.

« Parvati ! », s'exclama Harry en se précipitant vers elle.

La jeune fille, dans l'ombre d'un coin de la pièce, était retenu par des draperies, qui allaient de son cou à un crochet suspendu au plafond. Ses pieds étaient à dix centimètres du sol, son bas de pyjama trempé, des traces de griffures sur son cou. Son visage était caché dans la pénombre.

Et Neville n'était plus qu'un torrent de larmes. Et les filles hurlaient de terreur. Et Hermione essayait de la réanimer avec un Harry affolé. Et les garçons avaient déboulés dans le dortoir, alarmés par les cris féminins.

* * *

><p>Draco fut réveillé à minuit trente par des hurlements.<p>

Gregory retrouvé pendu dans un coin de la chambre. C'était ce qu'on lui avait dit alors qu'il rappliquait sur le dortoir en question. Faisant son devoir de préfet, il ordonna aux sorciers du premier cycle de bien vouloir rester dans la salle commune, rassura d'une voix douce un premier année en pleurs, réprimanda sèchement quelques troisièmes années qui voulaient se faufiler jusqu'au dortoir, et demanda à un cinquième année d'aller chercher Severus, avant d'enfin monter à la chambre de son ami.

Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Crabbe et Théodore étaient en cercle autour du défunt. Le cadavre était amoché, yeux exorbités, lèvres gercés, menton déglingué, traces de griffures et de strangulation autour du cou, et du sang séché sur son pyjama.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Il s'est pendu ? »

L'hochement de tête de Millicent le fit grimacer. « Ouais, mais personne l'a vraiment vu. C'est Crabbe qui l'a remarqué, mais y était déjà mort. »

Blaise émit un bruit songeur. « Vous pensez vraiment que ce soit une coïncidence ? Juste au moment où le Regno les condamne, tout les deux. Et si Patil était aussi morte, à l'heure qu'il est ? »

Pansy haussa un sourcil. « Rien nous dit que c'est forcément vrai. Ca doit être le hasard. Le père de Gregory avait des problèmes avec le Ministère de la Magie, non ? On avait découvert qu'il était Mangemort. Ca doit être ça. »

Devant le regard interrogatif de Draco, Blaise lui fourra le parchemin dans les mains. « Regarde. "Gregory et Patil, condamnés à mort par pendaison." Et maintenant, c'est ton tour. »

Un court silence s'installa, que Draco rompit aussitôt. « Vous croyez pas vraiment à ces stupidités, n'est ce pas ? Gregory s'est suicidé, Patil n'est pas morte, ou du moins, à ce que je sache. Et je ne combattrai pas ce Smith sous prétexte qu'un satané bout de papier l'a ordonné. Arrêtez de faire toute une histoire parce que quelqu'un s'est suicidé. »

Ce fut à cet instant-là que Severus pénétra dans la pièce, son habituel rictus méprisant pour une fois absent de son visage.

* * *

><p>Un silence de cimetière régnait parmi l'assemblée nocturne des sixièmes années. Les élèves des quatre maisons, assis en cercle, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, se regardait l'un l'autre sans oser prendre la parole. Une brise fraîche souffla, se répercutant sur les murs pour se reverbérer contre le sol. Les élèves frissonnèrent. Ils n'étaient pas en cape, juste pull et pantalon.<p>

Personne n'osait parler et endosser la responsabilités des évènements à venir. Des regards en biais furent échangés.

Après cinq minutes de silence, Draco se lassa finalement de ce petit manège et ouvrit la bouche.

« Gregory et Patil sont morts. » Des tressaillements parcoururent l'assemblée, et ce n'était pas à cause du vent. « Pendus au même moment. » Certains fermèrent les yeux, geste dérisoire mais pourtant réconfortant. « Comme l'a indiqué le, euh, Regno. »

« Ca peut pas être une coincidence ! », interrompit Zacharia, le désigné du prochain ordre. « Et le prochain, ce sera soit moi, soit toi ! »

Draco le darda d'un regard dédaigneux, mais ne put ouvrir la bouche que l'autre poursuivait déjà.

« Il reste une heure avant minuit, Malefoy ! Tu ne veux toujours pas me combattre ! Si ça continue, on va y passer tout les deux ! »

Le pauvre mec est à la limite de l'hystérie, je veux pas être à sa place, frissonna Blaise.

« Je peux te battre les yeux fermés. Alors que tu combatte ou pas, ça ne changera rien pour toi. », ricana le blond avec un rictus moqueur.

Zacharia se figea, tremblotant, serra et desserra ses poings, avant de dégainer sa baguette d'un geste certain. « Stupéfix ! »

Draco bondit sur le côté, évitant le jet vert.

« On m'a lancé un sort ! », s'exclama t-il en sursautant.

Blaise émit un claquement de langue agacé.

« Me fais pas croire que c'est la première fois. Debout, maintenant ! »

Avec un grognement, le blond sauta sur ses pieds, ses doigts se crispant autour de sa baguette. Les Poufsouffles et leurs manies de se laisser guider par leur émotion. Il contra le sort lancé par un Protego maladroit. Zacharia leva sa baguette et lança sans hésitation un Avada Kedavra. Le Serpentard, les yeux écarquillés, évita le sortilège en se baissant. Le son du sort s'échouant contre le mur se répercuta sur le toit. Draco ne put s'empêcher de crier sa rage. Un sort Impardonnable ! Très bien, s'il voulait jouer à ça. Il voulut lancer un Doloris mais son adversaire était plus rapide. Il évita le tir en se plaquant contre le sol. Mais sa baguette fut projeté à quelques mètres de lui.

« Fils de pute ! » s'écria Zacharie en s'élançant vers sa baguette.

Draco resta un instant interdit, avant de brandir la sienne.

« Expelliarmus ! », lança t-il alors que les doigts gourmés du Poufsouffle se refermait fébrilement sur son arme.

La baguette du Poufsouffle tourna dans les airs, avant de tomber dans le vide, par-dessus bord, 500 mètres plus bas. Ce qui fit rire son propriétaire. Son rire tremblotait et montait dans les aiguës. Un rire hystérique.

Soudainement, l'expression de Zacharia se figea dans l'horreur, alors que Draco, le coeur battant, l'observait avec curiosité, attentif. Le brun porta une main à son torse, une douleur lacérante le traversa en un flash, comme si tout son sang s'était concentré à l'endroit de son coeur, pulsant violemment, resserrant petit à petit son étreinte autour de l'organe.

A l'instant où Harry ferma les yeux, Zacharia s'écroula.

Le silence s'était ré-installé. Les regards disaient tout. Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de certains, tandis que d'autres, tendus, essayait de se retenir.

Tous avait leur Regno soigneusement déroulé devant eux.

**« L'ordre a bien été exécuté. »**

Il était 23h45. Et tout le monde pensait la même chose.

Le Jeu du Roi était bel et bien réel.

« Q-Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? », demanda Cho d'une voix tremblotante.

« Il faudra prévenir un prof ? », proposa Ron.

« Pas question ! »

Tout les regards se braquèrent vers Hermione. Elle reprit d'une voix plus calme. « Vous n'avez donc pas fait attention ? Le premier ordre que le Regno a annoncé. Il y avait "Le secret doit être gardé. Quiconque avertira un adulte recevra un gage." Celui qui divulguera le Jeu du Roi va mourir ! »

Un silence tendu s'installa.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, alors ? »

Une voix rêveuse répondit à la question de Ron. Ils tournèrent leur tête vers Luna, comme s'ils venaient de la remarquer. La blonde avait un sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres. « Continuer le Jeu. Obéir au Roi. »


	4. Chapter III

**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, tout à JKR. Sauf le jeu du roi qui, lui, revient à Kanazawa. 

**Note : **Désolée du retard. Comme mentionné précédemment (cf. note du chap I) , j'ai ré-écris ces deux derniers chapitres. Les RARs sont au chap II. Et voici la suite. Bonne lecture ! 

**Chapitre III :**

_Je ne suis pas un psychopathe ; je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau. - Sherlock Holmes_

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini avait beaucoup de qualités. C'était un fait. Même lui ne le niait pas, car la mordestie ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités. Il était un bon homme d'affaire, un excellent orateur qui savait parler et liait des liens très facilement avec son entourage. Il savait être là quand on avait besoin de lui et discret quand il le devait. C'était un bon ami. A Serpentard, on adorait Blaise Zabini.<p>

Derrière ce masque de perfection, Blaise était en vérité un jeune homme très futé. Calculateur, il prenait un malin plaisir à manipuler les gens. Il arrivait facilement à cerner les personnes l'entourant. Tellement que c'en était presque ridicule. Son apparence raffiné n'était qu'une façade, un leurre pour mieux adoucir ses proies. Blaise avait la manie de toujours dédramatiser la situation avec une bonne vieille blague - son humour noir était connu de tous. Et malgré qu'il s'était construit lui-même un rôle à jouer, il avait toujours ce goût amer à l'arrière de la gorge.

Blaise Zabini se qualifierait de sociopathe. Il était assez détaché, et ne ressentait qu'indifférence envers ce qui ne le concernait pas. Il était dôté d'un côté je-m'en-foutiste flagrant qu'il essayait de masquer sous un humour cruel et une apparence distingué.

« Il y a juste trop cru. », renchérit Pansy. « Puis il m'a dit "_J'ai deux tickets de cénima_." Ou un truc dans ce jus. Là, je lui ai répondu : "_Super, tu pourras y aller deux fois._" Même les tickets ont rigolé. Attends, tu te rends compte ? Il voulait m'emmener dans un endroit moldu ! Quelle honte. Je vaus mieux que ça, quand même. »

Blaise, assis dans la Grande Salle, écoutait d'une oreille distraite son amie.

« Et puis, comme si je sortirais avec lui. C'est un Poufsouffle ! »

« Pansy, sans vouloir te vexer, je m'en fous. », soupira le métis.

« Fais au moins semblant de t'intéresser à ce que je dis. »

Ennuyé, Blaise baissa les yeux vers son plat. Il mangeait lentement, presque sans appétit. Ses pensées étaient essentiellement axées sur le jeu mortel dans lequel était embarqué ses camarades de classes. Le nouvel ordre le visait.

Pensif, il se baissa, farfouilla un instant dans le sac à bandoulière à ses pieds, avant d'en sortir le bout de parchemin. L'inscription avait disparu. Mais elle était encore gravé dans son esprit.

**« Ordre n°4 : Blaise Zabini de Serpentard doit donner un ordre à Neville Londubat de Gryffondor. Si ordre il n'y a pas, Blaise Zabini recevra un gage. Si Neville Londubat n'obéit pas, il mourrera par asphyxie. »**

Blaise cala sa joue contre son poing accoudé. Son regard s'attarda sur la silhouette tremblante de l'autre côté, à la table des lions. Londubat semblait angoissé, ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs dans sa direction et n'écoutait pas Granger qui lui parlait. Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du métisse.

Ainsi donc, il détenait une vie entre ses mains. Qu'allait-il lui ordonner ? De se pendre par la cravate de son uniforme ? Blaise ricana à cette pensée. Londubat n'arrêtait pas de triturer nerveusement sa cravate.

« Tu commences à mater Londubat, maintenant ? », se moqua Théodore.

Blaise détourna le regard de la table de Gryffondor pour regarder son ami.

« Sois pas idiot. Londubat est laid. Où est Drake ? »

« Je sais, je sais. Tu penses probablement à l'ordre que tu vas lui donner. », répondit le plus petit. « T'a de la chance. Qui que ce soit cet auto-proclamé roi, il t'aime bien. T'a une idée de qui sait, d'ailleurs ? »

Le métis haussa les épaules, portant son verre à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée.

« Je sais pas. Je m'en fous. Où est Drake ? »

Théodore arqua un sourcil.

« On peut crever à n'importe quel moment et tu t'en fous ? »

« Faux. » corrigea Blaise. « Les autres peuvent mourir à n'importe quel moment. Moi, je suis assez intelligent pour éviter ça. Comme Pansy et toi, ou encore Drake. Et tu vas me dire où il se planque ? »

Le plus petit haussa les épaules.

« Sa chambre. Il n'en ai pas sorti depuis la fin des cours. Peut-être qu'il se sent coupable d'avoir provoquer la mort de Smith. »

Blaise ricana, incrédule. Il se leva.

« Je t'en prie, Théo. C'est de Draco Malefoy qu'on parle, là. Il ressent pas de culpabilité. »

« Il n'est pas comme toi ! », lança Théodore juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse par la double-porte.

* * *

><p>Neville Londubat avait beaucoup de défauts. Il aimait les afficher. Les vices, c'était ce qui caractérisait un individu, non ? Personne n'avait les mêmes. La plupart des gens en avait honte, les cachait. Mais pas Neville. Il fallait avouer que personne ne lui disait ses qualités. Il avait fini par croire lui-même qu'il n'en avait pas. Qu'il était juste un défaut ambulant.<p>

En surface, on distinguait sa maladresse maladive et son manque de confiance. Mais quels défauts ! De la poudre aux yeux. Ses gestes savaient être précis. C'était surtout son manque de confiance qui s'accentuait devant le personnage intimidant qu'était Rogue. Mais avec l'âge, Neville se contrôlait. Il était un lion, après tout. Qu'avait dit le Choixpeau à sa répartition ? _Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux, les plus hardis et les plus forts, sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

N'était-il pas un Gryffondor ? Il devait faire preuve de courage. Que pouvait ordonner Zabini, de toute façon ? Certainement pas quelque chose de nuisible. Ou en tout cas, il l'espérait.

Tripotant fébrilement sa cravate mal arrangée, Neville tourna la tête vers Hermione. La jeune femme tentait en vain de le réconforter.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Neville. Il pourra pas te faire quelque chose de grave. C'est un Serpentard mais il n'est pas sans-coeur. Il ne reste que quatre heures avant minuit. Peut-être qu'il a décidé de ne rien t'ordonner ? »

« Il m'a donné rendez-vous dans la Salle-sur-Demande, Hermione. A vingt-trois heures trente. Il veut me voir stresser à mort entretemps. C'est un Serpentard. »

« Mais il n'est pas sans-coeur. », bredouilla Hermione.

« Tu ne le connais pas. Tiens, regarde. Ron, qu'est ce que tu as à me dire de Zabini ? »

Ronald, assis en face des deux, leva les yeux de son plat, mâchant bruyamment.

« Du mal. », répondit-il laconiquement.

« Ah, je suppose que toi, tu le connais ! », trancha la châtaigne.

Le roux haussa les épaules.

« Il a un petit côté je-m'en-foutiste. Très arrogant, suffisant, il méprise tout le monde sauf ses amis. Il n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'il pense et il pense tout sauf du bien. »

Hermione lui renvoya un regard noir.

« Merci de nous faire part de tes talents de psychologue. »

« Avec plaisir, puisque les tiens semblent inexistants. »

Neville se replongea dans son bol, découragé.

* * *

><p>Blaise tira la porte de la salle commune de Serpentard et se retrouva seul. La pièce était déserte, les élèves étant entrain de dîner. Soupirant, il s'affala sur le canapé en velours noirs. Enfin un instant de répit.<p>

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux, Blaise entendit un bruit sec venant d'en-haut. Il fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce quelqu'un qui était sauté le diner ? Quittant le sofa, le jeune homme passa la tête dans le couloir des dortoirs.

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

Rien. Le silence. Mais la sensation d'une présence. Blaise eut envie de se terrer dans sa chambre. Mais elle était au bout du couloir - endroit qui lui paraissait très lointain. Il serait exposé au danger. Quel danger ? Un élève avait juste séché le dîner. Ou c'était le Roi qui l'attendait dans son dortoir.

Le métisse ne pouvait plus contrôler ses pensées, même si il les savait absurdes. Il avança dans le couloir en rasant le mur. Est ce que le Roi l'attendait ? Encore un pas et il atteindrait la chambre. Un cliquetis résonna soudainement en écho. Blaise leva la tête. Une goutte d'eau s'écoulait du plafond humide - la salle se trouvait juste sous le lac. Il retint un soupir et se trouva brusquement ridicule. D'un geste sûr, il poussa la porte de son dortoir. Et son coeur s'arrêta de battre, une seconde, deux secondes. Il y avait un homme de dos près du lit.

L'inconnu dut sentir sa présence car il se retourna.

« Blaise ? »

Draco lui faisait face, en chemise, col ouvert, et la cravate pendant au bout de son bras. Blaise ne put détacher ses yeux de la cravate tandis que le blond s'approchait.

« T'a séché le dîner ? .. Ca va ? T'es tout pâle. »

Blaise porta lentement sa main à son coeur. Il battait encore à vive allure. Un lourd soupir lui échappa. Dans son anxiété, il s'était trompé et avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de préfet de Draco.

« Je dors ici cette nuit. »

« Ah ? C'est toi qui décide ? »

La cravate se balançait mollement le long de sa jambe. De gauche à droite. De droite à gauche. Blaise ne la quitta pas des yeux.

« Je vais me.. reposer. », murmura t-il.

« J'ai qu'un lit. »

« Un lit deux places. »

« Va dans ta chambre ! »

« Nan. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit à baldaquin, le coeur encore battant.

* * *

><p>Neville avait trouver une occupation pour étouffer son angoisse : Enquêter sur le curieux personnage qu'était Blaise Zabini. Les élèves de différentes maisons défilaient devant lui. Certains, d'années inférieurs, semblaient se demander ce qu'il voulait au Serpentard, mais n'osaient se rebiffer devant un élève d'année supérieur.<p>

« Il est bizarre comme type. » avoua une cinquième année Serpentard. « Je suis sûr qu'il se drogue. »

« Il est cinglé », soutenait l'une des Serdaigles. « A croire qu'il n'a aucun sentiment envers autrui. » « Et c'est vrai ! », affirmait un autre.

« Zabini est un homme casanier. Il sort très peu - sa dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard remonte à la quatrième année. »

« Il bosse dans son coin. Avec ses potes. Malefoy, surtout. Parfois Parkinson et Nott. On le voyait quasiment jamais seul. »

« Zabini ? C'est qui ? », demanda une deuxième année.

« C'était pas un rouquin avec de l'acnée ? Non ? Alors j'vois pas qui c'est. », admit son camarade.

« Il nous traitait comme de la merde. » cracha un cinquième année Poufsouffle. « A croire qu'il appartenait à une espèce supérieure et nous des moins-que-riens. »

« Il est différent. », commença Luna Lovegood.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? », insista Neville.

« Il est très intelligent, très. Sournois et cynique, aussi. Mais mauvais caractère. Personne n'est parfait. Il réussit tout ce qu'il fait. Ce n'est pas de la chance. Il n'a pas de chance. Il n'en as pas besoin. Il finit toujours par gagner. Il ne connait pas la pitié, la compassion. Il ne ressent rien vis-à-vis des gens à qui il n'est pas attaché. »

Finalement, Neville se laissa lourdement tomber sur un fauteuil dans la salle commune des lions.

« Et bien, c'est du joli. », fit Ron une fois que Neville lui eut résumé le tout. Le roux lui donna une tape amicale sur le dos. « Trois heures avant minuit, vieux. Tic-tac, tic-tac, l'heure s'écoule et toujours aucun ordre. Avec du bol, il s'est endormi. C'est lui qui recevra le gage, alors. »

Neville acquiesça, pas complètement convaincu.

* * *

><p>De l'eau froide se déversa soudain sur lui. Blaise, dans un cri loin d'être viril, se réveilla en sursaut. Il se débattit dans ses couvertures et leva des yeux furieux vers Draco. Le blond le fixait, sa baguette à la main.<p>

« Blaise, ça fait dix minutes que je te secoue dans tous les sens. »

« Tu veux quoi ? Quelle idée de me réveiller avec un Aguamenti ! Quelle idée de me réveiller tout court ! »

« Il est vingt-trois heures trente. »

« Et ? », grogna Blaise, plus occupé par sa chemise trempée.

« Et t'a rendez-vous avec Londubat dans la Salle-sur-Demande. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête, se souvenant.

« Me dis pas que t'a oublié. », s'étonna Draco, rengainant sa baguette.

« Quoi ? Pff. Non. Bien sûr que non. »

« Alors file. Tu squatte mon lit depuis une heure déjà. Et Blaise.. » Draco détourna le regard. « Reviens vivant. »

« Oh, je prends ça pour une déclaration ? », le taquina le métisse, un sourire en coin.

Les yeux gris métalliques se reportèrent sur lui.

« Sois pas idiot. J'ai juste pas envie que mon meilleur pote crève. »

Ricanant, Blaise sauta dans ses chaussures et sortit d'un pas sautillant de la chambre.

23h45. Neville faisait les cent pas dans la Salle-sur-Demande, la joue gauche agité de tics. Zabini aurait-il décidé de lui poser un lapin ? Ou se faisait-il désirer ? Typiquement Serpentard.

Soudainement, la voix familière fusa de nulle part.

« Arrête de tourner en rond, Londubat. Tu me donne mal au crâne. »

Neville sursauta et se tourna vers la porte. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

« Zabini ! »

« C'est moi. »

Le Gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration, se donnant un air décidé.

« Tu as décidé de ton ordre ? Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Blaise pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Et bien, j'ai bien réfléchi ces deux dernières heures. » Faux. Il avait squatté le lit de Draco. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce normal de dormir alors qu'une vie reposait sur soi ? « Et, après réflexions, je me suis dit.. » Il émit une pause et porta une main à son torse. A l'endroit de son coeur. Rien. Il ne ressentait rien - même pas une stupide compassion ou de la pitié. Etait-ce normal ? A cette pensée, il se renfrogna. Il n'était pas normal. Il fallait faire avec. Tant pis. « 'C'est un Gryffon. Je suis un serpent. J'ai pas réfléchi plus loin. Alors, voyons jusqu'au où ton légendaire courage peut s'étendre. Je veux m'amuser. » Il sourit en coin et désigna d'un large geste des bras la pièce. « Va à Pré-au-Lard, et apporte-moi des bonbons de chez Honeydukes. »

Neville écarquilla les yeux, interdit.

« Qu-.. Hein ? », parvint-il à dire.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

« J'ai envie de friandises. »

« Il est 23h50 ! », s'écria Neville, paniqué.

« Je sais. » répondit le métis, pensif. « Ma mère me dit toujours que c'est pas bien de manger des confiseries la nuit. Tant pis. J'en ai envie. C'est moi qui décide. »

« Je n'y arriverai jamais à temps ! »

Blaise se laissa tomber sur le canapé en velours rouge et or.

« Tant pis. »

Son ton était calme, presque déçu.

Neville serra les poings. Tremblant, il tourna lentement son regard vers la silhouette assise sur le sofa. Quelques bribes de ses investigations lui vinrent en mémoire. A croire qu'il appartenait à une espèce supérieure et nous des moins-que-riens. Il cilla. Il ne connait pas la pitié, la compassion. Il ne ressent rien vis-à-vis des gens à qui il n'est pas attaché. La situation démontrait la véracité de ces paroles.

Neville jeta un coup d'oeil vers la pendule. Deux-minutes avant minuit. Il ferma les yeux, sa respiration se faisant lourde. Une vague de désespoir l'envahit - l'asphyxie était-elle douloureuse ?

Hors de son champs de vision, Blaise l'observait avec une certaine curiosité.

Minuit.

Neville toussait avec une telle violence qu'il pensât que ses poumons allaient exploser. Tremblant, il se laissa glisser à terre, à quatre pattes. Il posa son front brûlant sur le sol glacial. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Une boule dans la gorge lui faisait mal. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. De sa langue desséchée, il tenta d'humidifier ses lèvres, avant de desserer les dents. Il déglutit, un gémissement cassé le bloquant. Il porta la main à sa gorge.

« Réflexe logique. Inutile, mais logique. » entendit-il la voix lointaine de Zabini commenter.

Il secoua brièvement la tête, les larmes aux yeux et lâcha dans son dernier souffle :

« Salaud. »


End file.
